Otra Manera
by Writer65
Summary: Todos sabemos como es la historia pero, ¿puede ser de otra manera? ¿El amor es realmente mas fuerte que el odio?


Kenai se encontraba cazando al oso que creía era el responsable por la muerte de su hermano, cegado por el odio, había decidido a no escuchar a nadie, ni siquiera al último hermano que le quedaba.

Pero Denahi no pensaba en quedarse con las manos cruzadas, tenía que hacer entrar en razón a Kenai antes de que cometiera una tontería, por más necio e impulsivo que su hermano pudiera ser, tenía que convencerlo.

Kenai había encontrado las huellas del oso, y estaba listo para seguirlas, pero en ese momento Denahi apareció detrás de él.

-Kenai.

Kenai se volteó a verlo con la lanza en sus manos.

-¿Viniste a ayudarme o solo viniste a darme más enseñanzas?

-Vine para evitar que cometas una tontería Kenai, por favor, deja todo esto.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, ese oso debe pagar por lo que hizo.

-Kenai, ese animal no tiene la culpa-se hizo un silencio-Y tampoco tú.

-No quieres arreglar las cosas Denahi.

-No quiero perder al único hermano que me queda.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio, Kenai bajo un poco la lanza Denahi avanzo hacia él, le quito amablemente la lanza de sus manos.

-Por favor Kenai, ¿no hemos sufrido demasiado hoy? ¿Para qué necesitamos otra muerte?

Kenai no respondió, las heridas por la muerte de Sitka aun eran frescas, y Kenai aún estaba muy adolorido, desde niño había admirado mucho a Sitka, siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo en todo lo que necesitara, era alguien en quien podía confiar y con quien divertirse, era una gran perdida y le costaría tiempo para poder superarla.

Pero por el momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que matar al oso, realmente creía que era la culpa del animal el odio no lo dejaba ver las cosas con claridad.

Por suerte Denahi lo había hecho entrar en razón un poco, era un alivio que ya no lo culpara por la muerte de Sitka, pero aun quería ver muerto al oso. Pero una cosa era cierta, si algo llegara a pasarle, Denahi se quedaría solo, Sitka ya no estaba con ellos (físicamente) y tanto Kenai como Denahi se necesitaban el uno al otra más que nunca. ¿Y si Kenai moría? ¿Podría Denahi salir adelante?

-Es que-Kenai.

-Matarlo no te volverá hombre, y tampoco hará que Sitka regrese a la vida.

Denahi fue directo al grano.

-Y, ¿tú crees que ha Sitka le hubiera gustado verte convertido en un asesino? Él siempre te aprecio mucho Kenai no lo hagas decepcionarse.

Kenai bajo la cabeza, no quería perdonar al oso, pero tampoco quería que su hermano se decepcionara de él, nunca olvidaría la cara de su hermano el día de su ceremonia, se veía tan orgulloso de él, no quería destruir eso.

-Vámonos-Denahi puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermano-Las cosas estarán mejor en la mañana.

Y los dos hermanos comenzaron el camino de vuelta a su aldea.

-Toma-Denahi le dio su tótem a Kenai-Por Sitka.

"_Él siempre supo que marcaría esa mano porque me amaba, tengo que seguir mi tótem para poder poner mi mano en ese muro y hacer que este aún más orgulloso de mi"_ pensó Kenai.

Kenai tomo el tótem, y lo coloco alrededor de su cuello.

-Por Sitka-dijo.

Denahi le sonrió.

Para Denahi también iba a ser difícil superar la muerte de Sitka, para él su hermano mayor era una figura de autoridad, pero también alguien a quien tú querías seguir porque realmente sabía lo que hacía, te cuidaba y te protegía, su perdida era muy dolorosa, pero ahora él tendría que ocupar su lugar, para cuidar a Kenai.

Ahora, tenían que estar más unidos que nunca.

Y juntos, iban a lograrlo, juntos.

_When the earth was young_

_and the air was sweet_

_And the mountains kissed the sky_

_In the great beyond, with its many paths_

_Man and nature lived side by side_

_In this wilderness of danger and beauty_

_Lived three brothers, bonded by love_

_Their hearts full of joy_

_they ask now for guidance_

_Reaching out to the skies up above_

_Great Spirits of all who lived before_

_Take our hands and lead us_

_Fill our hearts and souls_

_with all you know_

_Show us that in your eyes_

_we are all the same_

_Brothers to each other_

_In this world we remain truly_

_brothers all the same_

_Give us wisdom to pass to each other_

_Give us strength so we understand_

_That the things we do_

_the choices we make_

_Give direction to all life's plans_

_To look in wonder_

_at all we've been given_

_In a world that's not always as it seems_

_Every corner we turn_

_only leads to another_

_A journey ends, but another begins_

_Great Spirits of all who lived before_

_Take our hands and lead us_

_Fill our hearts and souls_

_with all you know_

_Show us that in your eyes_

_we are all the same_

_Brothers to each other_

_In this world we remain truly_

_brothers all the same_

_Brothers all the same_


End file.
